In certain applications involving a ferrofluid seal apparatus with one or more ferrofluid sealing rings, a ferrofluid seal may be required, to seal against the same or a different magnetic liquid or ferrofluid, both under static and/or dynamic conditions. One example where it is desirable to provide a ferrofluid seal against a ferrofluid would include gear boxes, where ferrofluid may be used both as a sealant and as a lubricant. Another example includes ferrohydrodynamic spindles such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,407, issued July 17, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,773, issued Nov. 11, 1975, where a ferrofluid may be used both as a bearing and lubricant, and also as a sealant, to retain the ferrofluid or other bearing fluid in the bearing. Typically ferrofluid seals have been employed with single-, dual- or multiple-stage ferrofluid O-ring sealing rings, wherein air or gas exists on both sides of the ferrofluid seal. The employment of a reservoir of ferrofluid, such as a column of ferrofluid or other hydrostatic head of ferrofluid is desirable in order to provide a continuing direct source of supply of ferrofluid to seal in use and, therefore, a stable ferrofluid-ferrofluid interface seal is desirable.